Builders have long sought a way to hang a floating wall, one in which each siding board is not fastened to the next one. In addition, currently available pressed board siding is extremely hard and dense, and thus very resistant to nails being driven through it.
The present invention allows a builder to hang pressed particle board as exterior siding from the studs on a house without driving nails through the hard pressed particle board, as well as a means for hanging a floating wall.
Metal siding frequently is dented when a nail is driven through it, creating an unsightly condition and reducing the value of the building. Regular wood siding is also subject to denting.